Biskup Józef Strossmayer
thumb|left|Biskup Josip Juraj StossmayerJózef Stossmayer - Chorwacki Rzymsko Katolicki biskup biorący udział w I Soborze Watykańskim w 1870 roku gdzie opowiedział się przeciwko ogłoszeniu dogmatu o nieomylności papieskiej. Działacz na rzecz zjednoczenia Słowian, nawiązywał bliskie kontakty z niektórymi politykami serbskimi. Zbadałem tę św. Księgę /czy wolno mi powiedzieć?/ nie znalazłem nic co z bliska lub z daleka popierałoby opinię ultramontanistów. Więcej nawet, ku mojemu wielkiemu zdziwieniu nie znalazłem żadnej wzmianki w czasach apostołów o papieżu, spadkobiercy św.Piotra ani o zastępcy Jezusa Chrystusa, tak samo jak nie ma tam wzmianki o Mahomecie, który wtedy jeszcze nie istniał. - Josip Stossmayer, wystąpienie podczas obrad I soboru watykańskiego, 1870 rok Pozwólcie mi powtórzyć to: Gdyby Jezus zamierzał ustanowić Piotra Swoim zastępcą uczyniłby go głównodowodzącym nad Swoją duchową armią. Pismo Święte jednak wykazuje, że Chrystus zabronił by został mianowany jakiś główny autorytet nad wiernymi na podobieństwo pogańskich królów. /Łuk.22.25/. Jezus nie mówiłby tak gdyby po Jego śmierci i wniebowstąpieniu, Piotr miał być obrany papieżem. Jednak według naszej tradycji, papiestwo trzyma w swych rękach dwa miecze, symbole władzy duchowej i ziemskiej. Jedna rzecz mocno mnie zdziwiła i poważnie nad nią zadawałem sobie pytanie: Jeżeli Piotr był obrany papieżem czy współapostołowie zezwoliliby aby on był posłany do Samarii, wraz z św.Janem by tam głosić Ewangelię Syna Bożego? Co wy myślicie czcigodni bracia, czy obecnie zezwolilibyśmy aby jego świątobliwość, Pius IX z jego Ekscelencją, Monsignor'em Platier'em udali się do patriarchy w Konstantynopolu, aby poprosić go o zakończenie schizmy wschodniej. Zauważmy drugi jeszcze ważniejszy fakt: W Jerozolimie zgromadziła się rada ekumeniczna, aby rozstrzygnąć kwestię, która dzieliła wiernych na dwa stronnictwa. Jeżeli św.Piotr był papieżem to kto zwołałby tę radę? Św.Piotr. Kto by przewodniczył w jej obradach? Św.Piotr, albo jego legat. Kto ogłosiłby zapadłe tam uchwały? Św. Piotr. A jednak tak nie było. Piotr apostoł uczestniczył w tej radzie na równi z innymi, jednak nie on był tym który obrady zsumował, ale uczynił to św.Jakub; a gdy dekrety zostały ogłoszone, uczyniono to w imieniu wszystkich apostołów, starszych i wszystkich braci. /Dz.Ap.rozdz.15/ Czy tak czynimy obecnie w naszym kościele? ''' '''O czcigodni bracia! im więcej badam, tym bardziej jestem przekonany, że w Piśmie Świętym, syn Jonaszowy nie widnieje jako pierwszy. Nauczamy obecnie, że Kościół jest zbudowany na św.Piotrze; gdy zaś św.Paweł /o którego autorytecie apostolskim nie można wątpić/ mówi w swoim liście do Efezjan 2.20, że prawdziwy Kościół zbudowany jest na fundamencie apostołów i proroków, a jego gruntownym węgielnym kamieniem jest sam Jezus Chrystus. Ten sam apostoł tak mało wierzył w supremację św.Piotra, że ganił tych co mówili: Myśmy Pawłowi; my Apollosowi /1Kor.1.12/, ganił i tych, którzy mówili, że są Piotrowi. Gdyby ten ostatni był zastępcą Chrystusa to św.Paweł byłby bardzo ostrożny aby nie krytykować tych co byli członkami tego samego kolegium. Tenże apostoł, gdy wyliczał różne urzędy w kościele, wspomniał apostołów, proroków, nauczycieli i pasterzy. Czy mamy wierzyć czcigodni bracia, że św.Paweł, ten wielki apostoł pogan, zapomniał o najgłówniejszym z tych urzędów, o papiestwie, jeżeli było ono częścią Boskiej instytucji? Zapomnienie o tym byłoby tak niemożliwym jak dla historyka piszącego o obecnym soborze, niemożliwym byłoby nie wspomnieć ani słowa o jego świątobliwości, Piusie IX. - Josip Stossmayer, wystąpienie podczas obrad I soboru watykańskiego, 1870 rok Tekst Zapisu wystąpienia Biskupa Józefa Strossmayera podczas obrad soboru watykańskiego I Czcigodni Ojcowie i Bracia: Nie bez drżenia, a jednak z sumieniem wolnym i czystym przed Bogiem, który żyje i zna mnie, otwieram swoje usta przed wami, w tym zacnym zgromadzeniu. Od chwili gdy się tu znalazłem, przysłuchiwałem się uważnie mową wygłaszanym w tej sali, żywiąc nadzieję i wielkie pragnienie, aby światło z wysokości oświeciło oczy mojego zrozumienia i dozwoliło mi głosować za uchwałami tego świętego ekumenicznego soboru w pełnym zrozumieniu sprawy. Przenikniony poczuciem odpowiedzialności, jaką Bóg nakłada na mnie w tym względzie, postanowiłem zbadać z jak największą uwagą Stary i Nowy Testament, aby te najczcigodniejsze dokumenty prawdy Bożej oznajmiły mi czy św.arcykapłan, który tu nam przewodniczy jest w rzeczywistości spadkobiercą św.Piotra, zastępcą Jezusa Chrystusa, i nieomylnym doktorem Kościoła. Aby dociec tych wielkich kwestii zmuszony zostałem do zignorowania obecnego stanu rzeczy i z pochodnią Ewangelii w ręku przenieść się w myślach w te dni gdy nie było jeszcze ultramontanizmu /stronnictwo włoskie propagujące absolutną władzę papieską/ ani gallikanizmu /stronnictwo francuskie zaprzeczające najwyższej władzy papieskiej/ i gdy Kościół za swoich doktorów uznawał św.Piotra, św.Pawła, św.Jakuba i św.Jana, którym to doktorom nikt nie może zaprzeczyć autorytetu, bez poddania w wątpliwość tego co uczy Pismo Święte, które mam tu przed sobą i które Sobór Trydencki ogłosił regułą wiary i moralności. Zbadałem tę św. Księgę /czy wolno mi powiedzieć?/ nie znalazłem nic co z bliska lub z daleka popierałoby opinię ultramontanistów. Więcej nawet, ku mojemu wielkiemu zdziwieniu nie znalazłem żadnej wzmianki w czasach apostołów o papieżu, spadkobiercy św.Piotra ani o zastępcy Jezusa Chrystusa, tak samo jak nie ma tam wzmianki o Mahomecie, który wtedy jeszcze nie istniał. Ty, Monsignorze Manning, może powiesz że zbluźniłem a ty Monsignorze Fie powiesz, że oszalałem. Nie dostojni Ojcowie ja nie bluźnię ani nie oszalałem. Lecz przeczytawszy cały Nowy Testament, oświadczam przed Bogiem z ręką wzniesioną ku temu wielkiemu kurcyfiksowi, że nie znalazłem najmniejszej wzmianki o papiestwie tak jak ono istnieje obecnie. Nie odmawiajcie mi swojej uwagi czcigodni bracia i waszym szemraniem i przeszkadzaniem nie usprawiedliwiajcie tych, którzy na podobieństwo Ojca Hyacentego, mówią, że Sobór ten jest niczym i że głosy nasze od samego początku były podyktowane przez jakiś autorytet. Gdyby tak się sprawa miała, to najdostojniejsze zgromadzenie byłoby najhaniebniej zdyskredytowane. Jeśli chcemy, aby ten Sobór był wielkim, musimy być wolni. Dziękuję jego Ekscelencji, Monsignorowi Dupanloup'owi za jego przytakiwania głową; to dodaje mi odwagi więc przystąpię dalej. Czytając święte Księgi, z uwagą tak pilną do jakiej Bóg mnie uzdolnił nie znajduję ani jednego rozdziału ani nawet najmniejszego wiersza, w którym Jezus Chrystus dałby św.Piotrowi panowanie nad apostołami, jego współpracownikami. Gdyby Szymon syn Jonasza, miałby być tym za jakiego, według naszego wierzenia uważamy obecnie jego świątobliwość Piusa IX, to byłoby wprost dziwnym, że Pan nie powiedział o nim: "Po moim wstąpieniu do Ojca, wy wszyscy macie być posłuszni Szymonowi Piotrowi, tak jak mnie posłusznymi jesteście, bo ja pozostawiam go moim zastępcą na ziemi" Chrystus nie tylko nic nie powiedział w tym względzie, ale nawet nic nie wspomniał o postanowieniu w Kościele jakiejkolwiek głowy. Gdy powiedział apostołom, że będą sądzić dwanaście pokoleń Izraelskich /Mat.19.28/ obiecał im dwanaście tronów jeden dla każdego, lecz nie powiedział że jeden z tych tronów będzie wyższym od innych i będzie należał do Piotra. Gdyby Pan miał takie życzenie to na pewno by tak powiedział. Jaka więc konkluzja wynika z tego? Logika odpowie nam, że Chrystus nie życzył sobie uczynić Piotra głową apostolskiego kolegium. Wysyłając apostołów aby zwyciężali świat, dał im wszystkim obietnicę Ducha Świętego. Pozwólcie mi powtórzyć to: Gdyby Jezus zamierzał ustanowić Piotra Swoim zastępcą uczyniłby go głównodowodzącym nad Swoją duchową armią. Pismo Święte jednak wykazuje, że Chrystus zabronił by został mianowany jakiś główny autorytet nad wiernymi na podobieństwo pogańskich królów. /Łuk.22.25/. Jezus nie mówiłby tak gdyby po Jego śmierci i wniebowstąpieniu, Piotr miał być obrany papieżem. Jednak według naszej tradycji, papiestwo trzyma w swych rękach dwa miecze, symbole władzy duchowej i ziemskiej. Jedna rzecz mocno mnie zdziwiła i poważnie nad nią zadawałem sobie pytanie: Jeżeli Piotr był obrany papieżem czy współapostołowie zezwoliliby aby on był posłany do Samarii, wraz z św.Janem by tam głosić Ewangelię Syna Bożego? Co wy myślicie czcigodni bracia, czy obecnie zezwolilibyśmy aby jego świątobliwość, Pius IX z jego Ekscelencją, Monsignor'em Platier'em udali się do patriarchy w Konstantynopolu, aby poprosić go o zakończenie schizmy wschodniej. Zauważmy drugi jeszcze ważniejszy fakt: W Jerozolimie zgromadziła się rada ekumeniczna, aby rozstrzygnąć kwestię, która dzieliła wiernych na dwa stronnictwa. Jeżeli św.Piotr był papieżem to kto zwołałby tę radę? Św.Piotr. Kto by przewodniczył w jej obradach? Św.Piotr, albo jego legat. Kto ogłosiłby zapadłe tam uchwały? Św. Piotr. A jednak tak nie było. Piotr apostoł uczestniczył w tej radzie na równi z innymi, jednak nie on był tym który obrady zsumował, ale uczynił to św.Jakub; a gdy dekrety zostały ogłoszone, uczyniono to w imieniu wszystkich apostołów, starszych i wszystkich braci. /Dz.Ap.rozdz.15/ Czy tak czynimy obecnie w naszym kościele? O czcigodni bracia! im więcej badam, tym bardziej jestem przekonany, że w Piśmie Świętym, syn Jonaszowy nie widnieje jako pierwszy. Nauczamy obecnie, że Kościół jest zbudowany na św.Piotrze; gdy zaś św.Paweł /o którego autorytecie apostolskim nie można wątpić/ mówi w swoim liście do Efezjan 2.20, że prawdziwy Kościół zbudowany jest na fundamencie apostołów i proroków, a jego gruntownym węgielnym kamieniem jest sam Jezus Chrystus. Ten sam apostoł tak mało wierzył w supremację św.Piotra, że ganił tych co mówili: Myśmy Pawłowi; my Apollosowi /1Kor.1.12/, ganił i tych, którzy mówili, że są Piotrowi. Gdyby ten ostatni był zastępcą Chrystusa to św.Paweł byłby bardzo ostrożny aby nie krytykować tych co byli członkami tego samego kolegium. Tenże apostoł, gdy wyliczał różne urzędy w kościele, wspomniał apostołów, proroków, nauczycieli i pasterzy. Czy mamy wierzyć czcigodni bracia, że św.Paweł, ten wielki apostoł pogan, zapomniał o najgłówniejszym z tych urzędów, o papiestwie, jeżeli było ono częścią Boskiej instytucji? Zapomnienie o tym byłoby tak niemożliwym jak dla historyka piszącego o obecnym soborze, niemożliwym byłoby nie wspomnieć ani słowa o jego świątobliwości, Piusie IX. /Między słuchaczami odezwały się głosy: Milcz, heretyku, milcz!/. Uspokójcie się, bracia! Ja jeszcze nie skończyłem. Zabraniając mi dalszego przemawiania, objawiacie się przed światem jako krzywdziciele, zamykający usta najmniejszemu członkowi tutejszego zgromadzenia. Pójdźmy wiec dalej. Św.Paweł apostoł, w swoich listach do poszczególnych kościołów, nie uczynił najmniejszej wzmianki o prymacie Piotra. Jeżeliby taki prymat istniał, czyli mówiąc inaczej: Gdyby Kościół miał w swoim ciele najwyższą głowę, nieomylną w nauczaniu, czy on wielki apostoł pogan zapomniałby o tym? Co mam odpowiedzieć na to? On zapewne napisałby długi list o tak ważnym przedmiocie. W tym czasie kiedy budowa chrześcijańskiej doktryny była wznoszona, co też św.Paweł w rzeczywistości czynił, czyżby on mógł zapomnieć o fundamencie, głównej arkadzie tej całej budowy? Jeżeli nie chcemy twierdzić, że Kościół w czasach apostolskich był heretycki /czego żaden z nas nie chciałby ani nie miał odwagi powiedzieć/ to przyznać musimy, że Kościół nie był nigdy bardziej święty jak w czasach gdy nie miał papieża. /Okrzyki: "To nie prawda"/. Niechaj Monsignor de Lewal nie mówi, że to nie jest prawdą, bo żaden z was czcigodni bracia, nie powinien odważyć się nawet pomyśleć, że Kościół dzisiejszy, z papieżem na czele, jest mocniejszym w wierze i czystszym moralnie aniżeli był Kościół w czasach apostolskich. Jeśli ktoś tak myśli to niechaj powie to otwarcie wobec całego wszechświata albowiem ten budynek, w którym znajdujemy się jest ośrodkiem skąd słowa nasze rozlegają się echem od bieguna do bieguna. Idźmy więc dalej. W pismach św.Pawła, św.Jana, św.Jakuba, nie znalazłem wzmianki ani śladu o władzy papieskiej. Św.Łukasz historyk o misyjnych pracach apostolskich również milczy o tak ważnym przedmiocie. To zamilczenie tej sprawy przez mężów, których pisma stanowią część kanonu natchnionych od Boga ksiąg biblijnych, wydaje się dla mnie kłopotliwym a nawet niemożliwym, o ile Piotr był papieżem. Byłoby to nieusprawiedliwionym w takim stopniu jak gdyby historyk Thiers, pisząc o Napoleonie Bonaparte, ominął tytuł tego cesarza. Widzę przed sobą członka tego zgromadzenia, który wskazując na mnie palcem, mówi: "O to biskup schizmatyk, który wszedł między nas pod fałszywymi kolorami! Nie wszedłem do tego zacnego zgromadzenia jako złodziej, oknem, ale drzwiami, tak jak i wy. Mój tytuł biskupi dał mi do tego prawo, tak jak moje chrześcijańskie sumienie zmusza mnie do mówienia tego co uznaję za prawdę. Co zdziwiło mnie najwięcej i co jest godnym szczególniejszej uwagi, to milczenie św.Piotra w tej sprawie. Gdyby ten apostoł był tym za kogo my go przedstawiamy, to jest zastępcą Jezusa Chrystusa na ziemi, to zapewne on wiedziałby o tym i wiedzieć powinien. Jakże więc mamy wytłumaczyć ten fakt, że on ani razu nie wystąpił jako papież? Przecież mógłby to uczynić w dniu Pięćdziesiątnicy, /po zesłaniu Ducha Świętego/ gdy wygłosił swoje pierwsze kazanie, a jednak tego nie uczynił. Nie wspomniał też nic o tym w swoich dwóch listach adresowanych do wszystkich ówczesnych zborów i do całego kościoła. Czy możecie wyobrazić sobie takiego papieża, gdyby św.Piotr był papieżem? Jeżeli więc nadal chcecie twierdzić, że on był papieżem, to chcąc być konsekwentnym musicie również przyznać, że on nie był o tym świadomy. Zapytuję więc każdego kto ma głowę do myślenia i umysł do rozważania: czy te dwa przypuszczenia są możliwe? Wracając do omawianego przedmiotu, powiedzieć muszę, iż dokąd żyli apostołowie, Kościół ani myślał, aby mieć papieża; chcąc twierdzić inaczej musiałbym zignorować całe Pismo Święte. /Ze wszystkich stron odzywają się głosy: Czy jednak św.Piotr nie był w Rzymie? Czy nie był tam ukrzyżowany głową na dół? Czyż kazalnice z których nauczał, ołtarze przy których mszę odprawiał , nie znajdują się w tym odwiecznym mieście?/ Czcigodni bracia! Pobyt Piotra w Rzymie ma uzasadnienie tylko w tradycji. A choćby był biskupem w Rzymie, to jak z tego episkopatu moglibyście udowodnić jego supremację? Skalinger, jeden z najbardziej uczonych mężów, nie wahał się powiedzieć, że teoria o episkopacie i zamieszkaniu św.Piotra w Rzymie, winna być zaliczona do niedorzecznych legend. /Częste okrzyki: "Zamknijcie mu usta! Sprowadźcie go z kazalnicy!"/ Czcigodni bracia! Ja jestem gotów zamilknąć; lecz czy w zgromadzeniu takim jak to, nie byłoby lepiej wszystkiego doświadczyć i to co dobre zatrzymać jak zaleca apostoł? Mamy nad sobą dyktatora, przed którym my wszyscy, a nawet papież Pius IX, musimy upaść, zamilknąć i pochylić głowy. Dyktatorem tym jest historia. Ona nie jest podobna do legendy, którą można urobić jak garncarz glinę; jest jak diament, który wcina się w szkło i cięć tych zmazać nie można. Opierałem się dotąd tylko na historii i jeżeli nie znalazłem w niej śladu papiestwa w czasach apostolskich to wińcie za to historię a nie mnie. Czy chcecie oskarżyć mnie o kłamstwo? Zróbcie to, jeżeli możecie. Słyszę kogoś po prawej stronie "Czy nie powiedział Pan: Tyś jest Piotr, a na tej opoce zbuduję Kościół mój". Powiem o tym później, czcigodni bracia; lecz za nim to uczynię, pragnę przedstawić wam wyniki swoich dociekań historycznych. Nie znalazłszy śladu papiestwa w czasach apostolskich, powiedziałem sobie: czego szukam zapewne znajdę w dalszych dziejach wczesnego kościoła. Wyznaję szczerze, iż szukałem papieża w pierwszych czterech stuleciach, lecz go nie znalazłem. Wierzę, iż żaden z was nie wątpi w autorytet świętego biskupa w Hippo, wielkiego i błogosławionego Augustyna. Ten pobożny doktor, będący zaszczytem i chwałą kościoła katolickiego, był sekretarzem synodu w Melwii. W dekretach tego czcigodnego zgromadzenia znajdują się następujące znamienite słowa: "Ktokolwiek będzie apelował do tych za morzem, nie będzie przyjęty w Afryce do społeczności". Biskupi w Afryce tak mało poważali biskupa w Rzymie, że zagrozili ekskomuniką tym, którzy uciekliby się do apelacji. Ci sami biskupi, na szóstym synodzie Kartageńskim, pod przewodnictwem Aureliusza, biskupa tegoż miasta, napisali do Cylestyna, biskupa w Rzymie, ostrzeżenie aby nie przyjmował apelacji biskupów, księży i kleryków afrykańskich i aby nie zaszczepiał pychy ludzkiej do Kościoła. Że patriarchowie rzymscy od najwcześniejszych czasów, próbowali przywłaszczyć sobie naczelny autorytet jest faktem ujawnionym, lecz nie mniej jawnym jest fakt, że nie zdobyli tej supremacji jaką ultramontaniści przypisują papieżowi obecnie. Gdyby ówczesny biskup rzymski posiadał taką supremację to czy biskupi afrykańscy, a św.Augustyn pierwszy między nimi, odważyliby się zabronić apelacji swoich dekretów, do tego najwyższego trybunału? Przyznaję, że patriarcha rzymski zajmował pierwsze miejsce. Jedno z praw justyniańskich mówi: "Określono i zadecydowano na czterech synodach, że św.papież starożytnego Rzymu powinien być pierwszym z biskupów, a najwyższy arcybiskup, w Konstantynopolu, które jest nowym Rzymem, ma być drugim "Podaj się więc pod supremację papieża" - może zawołacie. Nie tak prędko czcigodni bracia! Chociaż prawo justyniańskie zalecało taki porządek pomiędzy patriarchami to jednak musimy przyznać, że co innego jest precedens /pierwszeństwo/, a co innego władza jurysdykcyjna. Na przykład: przypuśćmy, że w Florencji zgromadzą się wszyscy tego królestwa, pierwszeństwo przyznanoby prymatowi florenckiemu, zaś pomiędzy wschodnimi, przyznanoby je patriarchowi konstantynopolitańskiemu, w Anglii znów arcybiskupowi kantenburskiemu; lecz ani pierwszy, ani drugi, ani trzeci nie powinien z tego tłumaczyć sobie ani przywłaszczać jurysdykcji nad wszystkimi. Powaga biskupa rzymskiego wynikała nie z Boskiej władzy, ale z ważności miasta, w którym miał swoją stolicę. Monsignor Darboy /w Paryżu/ nie jest dostojniejszym ani większym od arcybiskupa w Awiggnionie. Mimo to Paryż darzy go większym uznaniem, jakiego nie miałby gdyby jego pałac znajdował się nie przy rzece Seine, ale przy Rohne. Co jest prawdą w religijnym porządku rzeczy, jest też prawdą w cywilnych i politycznych sprawach. Prefekt w Rzymie nie jest większym prefektem niż ten w Pizie, lecz cywilnie jak i politycznie jest więcej poważanym. Powiedziałbym, że już w pierwszych stuleciach patriarcha rzymski aspirował do uniwersalnego rządu w kościele. Niefortunnie, o mało co nie doszedł do tego; lecz w rzeczywistości nie udały się te jego pretensje, bowiem Cesarz Teodoziusz II ustanowił prawo nadające patriarchowi w Konstantynopolu taki sam autorytet, jaki miał ten w Rzymie /Leg.cod, de sacr.,etc/. Ojcowie zebrani na synodzie chalcedońskim umieścili biskupów starego i nowego Rzymu na tym samym stanowisku we wszystkich rzeczach, nawet i w kościelnych /Can.28/. Szósty synod w Kartagenie zabronił wszystkim biskupom tytułować się księciem biskupów, albo panującym biskupem. Co do tytułu "powszechny biskup", jaki papieże przybrali później, św.Grzegorz I, w tej wierze, że jego następcy nigdy nie zgodzą się na takie miano, napisał następujące znamienne słowa: "Moi poprzednicy nigdy nie zgodzili się na tak niezbożny tytuł, bo gdy który patriarcha przybiera imię Uniwersalny, tytuł patriarchy jest znieważany. Niechaj dalekim będzie od chrześcijan pragnienie nadawania sobie tytułu, który poniżałby ich współbraci. Słowa św.Grzegorza kierowane są do jego współduchownych w Konstantynopolu, którzy pretendowali do prymacji w kościele. Papież Pelagiusz II nazwał Jana, biskupa konstantynopolitańskiego, który pretendował do wysokiego kapłaństwa: "bezbożnym i bluźnierczym." "Nie zabiegajcie," mówi on, "o tytuł uniwersalnego biskupa, który Jan przywłaszczył sobie nielegalnie. Niechaj żaden z patriarchów nie przybiera tego bezbożnego imienia; wielkiego bowiem nieszczęścia możemy się spodziewać, jeżeli kapłani będą rozniecać takie elementy. Doznaliby tego co było im przepowiedziane - On jest królem synów pychy." /Pelagiusz II, list 13 / Czy te autorytety, a mógłbym podać ich więcej, tak samo ważnych nie dowodzą, że biskupi rzymscy dopiero znacznie później zaczęli być uznawani uniwersalnymi biskupami, głowami kościoła? Z drugiej strony, któż nie wie o tym, że od pierwszego soboru w Nicei, w r.325 aż do r. 580 i do drugiego soboru powszechnego w Konstantynopolu, z 1109 biskupów uczestniczących na pierwszych sześciu soborach, było zaledwie 19 biskupów z zachodu? Kto nie wie, że te sobory i synody zwoływane były przez cesarzy, bez poinformowania o tym, a czasami nawet wbrew woli biskupa rzymskiego? - że Hoziusz, biskup Kordowy, przewodniczył na pierwszym soborze w Nicei i spisał jego uchwały? Ten sam Hoziusz, przewodniczył później na synodzie w Sardycji, wyłączając delegata Juliusza, biskupa rzymskiego. Nie będę już więcej mówił o tym czcigodni bracia, ale przejdę do onego wielkiego argumentu wspomnianego przed chwilą - względem utwierdzenia prymacji biskupa rzymskiego przez ową opokę /petra/. Gdyby to było prawdą wszelkie dysputy byłyby skończone; lecz pierwotni ojcowie kościoła, oni zapewne wiedzieli coś o tym, nie zrozumieli tego jak my rozumiemy. Św.Cyryl w swej czwartej księdze o Trójcy, napisał: "Ja wierzę, iż przez tę opokę musimy rozumieć niechwiejną wiarę apostołów." Św. Hilary, biskup Poitierski, w swej drugiej książce o Trójcy powiedział: "Ową opoką /petra/ jest to błogosławione wyznanie wiary, wypowiedziane przez św.Piotra;" a w szóstej książce o Trójcy, oświadczył "Na tej opoce wyznania wiary, Kościół jest zbudowany." Św.Jerome, w szóstej książce o św.Mateuszu, też powiedział, "Bóg ufundował swój Kościół na opoce i od tej opoki apostoł Piotr otrzymał swoje imię." Po nim św.Chryzstom powiedział w swoim 53 kazaniu o Mateuszu: "Na tej opoce zbuduję Kościół mój - to znaczy, na wierze w to wyznanie." A co było tym wyznaniem apostoła? Było nim: "Tyś jest Chrystus Syn Boga żywego." Św.Ambroży, arcybiskup z Milanu, w swoim wykładzie z drugiego listu do Efezjan, św.Bazyl Seleceński i wszyscy ojcowie Synodu Chalcedońskiego uczą tak samo. Ze wszystkich doktorów rychłego chrześcijaństwa, św.Augustyn zajmuje najprzedniejsze miejsce pod względem znajomości i świątobliwości. Posłuchajmy więc co on napisał w swej drugiej rozprawie na tle pierwszego listu św.Jana: "Co znaczą słowa: Na tej opoce zbuduję Kościół mój? Znaczą: na tej wierze, na tym co Piotr powiedział: Tyś jest Chrystus, Syn Boga żywego." W jego opisie o św.Janie znajdujemy znamienne określenie: "Tą opoką na której Kościół miał być zbudowany jest sam Chrystus." On wielki biskup /św.Augustyn/ tak mało wierzył w to, aby Kościół miał być zbudowany na Piotrze, że w swoim 13 kazaniu tak to określił: "Tyś jest Piotr i na opoce /petra/, którą wyznałeś, na opoce, którą znałeś, mówiąc: Tyś jest Chrystus Syn Boga żywego, Ja zbuduję swój Kościół; zbuduję go więc na Sobie, a nie Siebie na tobie." To co św. Augustyn nauczał, na podstawie tego tekstu, było pojmowane przez całe ówczesne chrześcijaństwo. Sumując to wszystko, powtarzam więc: #Że Jezus obdarzył wszystkich apostołów taką samą władzą jak Piotra. #Że apostołowie nigdy nie uznawali św. Piotra za zastępcę Jezusa Chrystusa i za nieomylnego doktora kościoła. #Że św.Piotr nigdy nie rozumiał o sobie, że był papieżem i nigdy nie postępował jak papież. #Że sobory i synody w pierwszych czterech stuleciach, chociaż uznawały wysokie stanowisko, jakie biskup rzymski zajmował w kościele, z powodu, że zamieszkiwał w Rzymie, lecz darzyli go precedencją jedynie pod względem zaszczytów a nigdy pod względem władzy lub jurysdykcji. #Że Pańskie oświadczenie: "Tyś jest Piotr, a na tej opoce zbuduję Kościół mój" - nigdy nie było przez ojców kościoła rozumiane, iż Kościół był zbudowany na Piotrze /jakoby na wyższym petrum/, ale, że Piotr stał się kamieniem /petram/ na opoce, to jest na owym wyznaniu, że Jezus jest Chrystusem. Zakańczam więc, na podstawie historii, logiki, zdrowego rozsądku i chrześcijańskiego sumienia, że Jezus Chrystus nie wyposażył św.Piotra żadną supremacją i że nie taką drogą biskupi rzymscy stali się władcami w kościele, ale przez stopniowe przywłaszczanie sobie wszystkich praw episkopatu. /Głosy: milcz, zuchwały protestancie! Milcz!/ Nie, ja nie jestem zuchwałym protestantem. Historia nie jest katolicką, ani anglikańską, ani kalwinistyczną, ani luterańską, ani ormiańską, ani schizmatyczno-grecką, ani ultramontaniczną. Ona jest tym czym jest, mianowicie: czymś silniejszym aniżeli wszystkie wyznania wiary, aniżeli wszystkie kanoniczne przepisy wszystkich ekumenistycznych soborów. Możecie przeciwko niej pisać, o ile macie dosyć odwagi, lecz nie możecie jej zniszczyć; tak jak wyjęcie jednej cegiełki z Koloseum, nie spowoduje jego upadku. Jeżeli powiedziałem coś fałszywie, wykażcie to historią a bez chwili wahania, ja serdecznie przeproszę; lecz bądźcie cierpliwymi a poznacie, że nie powiedziałem wszystkiego co mógłbym powiedzieć; przeto choćby nawet stos pogrzebowy na mnie czekał na tym miejscu św.Piotra, ja nie zamilknę, ale zobowiązany jestem iść dalej. Monsignor Dupanloup w swoich zdrowych spostrzeżeniach względem tego soboru watykańskiego, mądrze powiedział, że jeżeli ogłosimy Piusa IX nieomylnym, to z konieczności i logiki musimy powiedzieć, że wszyscy jego poprzednicy byli również nieomylni. Czcigodni bracia! Historia podnosi swój głos i zapewnia nas, że niektórzy papieże mylili się. Możecie protestować lub zapierać to, jeżeli chcecie; lecz ja udowodnię wam omylność niektórych papieży. Papież Victor /192/ najpierw zatwierdził montanizm a później go potępił. Marceliusz /296-303/ był bałwochwalcą. Osobiście wstąpił do świątyni Westy i kadził tej bogini. Może powiecie, że było to czynem jego słabości; lecz na to odpowiadam, że zastępca Chrystusa umarłby raczej, nim oddałby hołd bałwanowi. Liberiusz /358/ przyzwolił na potępienie Anataziusza i przyznał się do arianizmu, by móc wrócić z wygnania i odzyskać swój tron biskupi. Honoriusz /625/ był zwolennikiem montelityzmu; co Ojciec Gratry udowodnił mu demonstracyjnie. Grzegorz I /785-790/ nazwał antychrystem każdego, kto przyjąłby miano uniwersalnego biskupa; a w przeciwieństwie do tego Bonifacy III /607-609/ pozwolił nadać sobie ten tytuł przez cesarza Fokas. Paschal II /1088-1099/ i Eugeniusz III /1145-1153/ uprawomocnili pojedynki; gdy zaś Juliusz II /1509/ i Pius IV /1560/ zabronili takowych. Eugeniusz IV /1432-1439/ zatwierdził sobór w Basylei i przywrócenie kielicha eucharystycznego Czechom; Pius II /1458/ odwołał tę koncesję. Hadrian II /867-872/ zawyrokował, że cywilne małżeństwa są ważne; gdy zaś Pius VII /1800-1823/ potępił te. Sykstus V /1585-1590/ opublikował edykt o Biblii i bullą zalecał, aby ją czytano; natomiast Pius VII potępił czytanie Biblii. Klement XIV /1769-1774/ skasował zakon Jezuitów, dozwolony przez Pawła III, a Pius VII ponownie go przywrócił. Czemu jednak szukać za dowodami w tak dalekiej przeszłości? Czy obecny Ojciec Święty, który nam tu przewodniczy, w swej bulli wystawiającej reguły tego soboru, nie zastrzegł, że w razie śmierci w czasie urzędowania jako przewodniczący, wszystko co ustanowione zostało przez jego poprzedników, a okazało się przeciwne uchwałom tego soboru, zostało skasowane? Jeżeli Pius IX mówi to jako "cathedra" czy nie jest to jakoby z głębokości swego grobu narzucić chciał swą wolę w rządach kościoła? Nigdybym nie skończył, gdybym wam, czcigodni bracia, miał przedstawić wszystkie sprzeczności w naukach papieży. Jeżeli więc ogłosicie nieomylność urzędującego papieża, musicie udowodnić to co jest nie możliwym, że papieże nigdy nie zaprzeczali jedni drugim, lub też ogłosić musicie, że wam Duch Święty objawił, iż nieomylność papiestwa datuje się dopiero od roku 1870. Czy macie dosyć odwagi to uczynić? Może być, że ludność będzie obojętna, pominie teologiczne kwestie, których nie rozumie i których ważności nie dostrzega; ale chociaż ludzie są obojętni na zasady, lecz nie na fakty. Nie zwódźcie samych siebie. Jeżeli ogłosicie dogmat o papieskiej nieomylności, protestanci, nasi przeciwnicy, będą nam więcej przeciwni i będą śmielszymi, bo po swojej stronie będą mieli historię, gdy zaś my będziemy mieli tylko własne wywody i zaprzeczenia. Co będziemy mogli odpowiedzieć gdy wykażą nam wszystkich biskupów rzymskich, od Łukasza aż do jego świątobliwości Piusa IX? Powinniśmy triumfować na całej linii, lecz niestety tak nie jest. /Okrzyki: Milcz /Milcz! Dosyć tego!/ Nie krzyczcie tak Monsignorzy! Obawiać się historii jest przyznaniem się do porażki. Więcej nawet, choćbyście wszystkę wodę rzeki Tyber wylali na szpalty historii, nie zmyjecie ani jednej szpalty. Pozwólcie mi mówić, a ja w streszczeniu powiem tylko tyle ile jest konieczne na określenie tak ważnego przedmiotu: Papież Vigiliusz /538/ kupił sobie papiestwo od Belisariusza adiutanta cesarza Justyna. Prawda, że złamał umowę i nie uiścił obiecanej zapłaty; lecz czy to ma być kanoniczną regułą przywiązaną do tiary? Na soborze chalcedońskim to zostało formalnie potępione. Jeden z jego kanonów tak mówi: "Biskup, który swój episkopat uzyskał za pieniądze, straci go i zostanie zdegradowanym." Jednak papież Eugeniusz III /IV oryginalnie//1145/, poszedł za przykładem Vigiliusza. Św.Bernard, jasna gwiazda ówczesna, powiedział Eugeniuszowi: "Pokaż mi choć jednego w tym mieście Rzymie, który by uznawał ciebie za papieża, a nie otrzymał za to złota i srebra!" Czcigodni bracia! Czy papież, który założyłby bank przy bramach świątyni, mógł być natchniony Duchem Świętym? Czy miałby prawo nauczać Kościół o swej nieomylności? Znacie historię Formozjusza za dobrze, aby wam coś do tego dodawać. Szczepan XI rozkazał jego ciało wykopać, ubrać je w szaty pontyfikalne; palce, które używał do błogosławieństwa kazał poucinać, w końcu rozkazał ciało wrzucić do rzeki Tyber, ogłaszając go szarlatanem i nielegalnym. Papież ten był uwięziony przez lud, truty i zaduszony. Zauważcie jednak jak sprawy zostały później uregulowane: Roamnus, następca Szczepana, a także Jan X zrehabilitował pamięć Formozjusza. Może powiecie, że to są bajki a nie historia. Bajki? Udajcie się do biblioteki watykańskiej i przeczytajcie Platyna, historyka o papiestwie, a także roczne dzieje spisane przez Baroniusza. /A.D.897 /. To są fakty, które z szacunku do świętej stolicy, wolimy ignorować; lecz gdy chodzi o określenie dogmatu, który może spowodować poważny rozdział między nami, czy miłość do naszej czcigodnej matki katolickiego, apostolskiego i rzymskiego kościoła, może zniewolić nas do milczenia? Idźmy dalej. Uczony kardynał Baroniusz, mówiąc o ówczesnym dworze papieskim, tak powiedział, zwróćcie uwagę, czcigodni bracia, na te słowa: "Jak wyglądał Kościół rzymski w owym czasie? Bardzo haniebnie! Tylko wszechwładne nierządnice rządziły Rzymem." /Baroniusz, A.D.912/. Powiecie: to byli fałszywi papieże a nie prawdziwi. Niech i tak będzie; ale w takim razie, jeżeli przez około 150 lat, stolica rzymska była zajęta przez antypapieży to jak podejmiecie ponownie nić pontyfikalnego następstwa? Czyż Kościół był w stanie istnieć przez około półtora stulecia bez głowy i w takim stanie bezgłowym znaleźć i naprawić samego siebie? Zauważcie teraz: Najwięcej tych antypapieży przejawia się na genealogicznym drzewie papiestwa i musiały to być właśnie te absurdy, o których wspomniał Baroniusz; ponieważ Genebardo, on przesadny wielbiciel papieży, odważył się również napisać w swoich kronikach /901/: "Minione stulecie było niefortunne; albowiem przez blisko 150 lat papieże odpadali od wszystkich cnót ich poprzedników i stali się więcej apostatami aniżeli apostołami." Można sobie łatwo wyobrazić jak szlachetny Baroniusz musiał rumienić się, gdy przyszło opisywać dzieje tych rzymskich biskupów. Mówiąc o Janie XI / 931/, który był synem papieża Sergiusza i Marozii, napisał on: "Kościół święty, rzymski, deptany był przez takiego potwora." Jan XII /956/ obrany, przy pomocy wpływów nierządnic, gdy liczył lat 18, nie był odrobinę lepszy od swego poprzednika. Przykro mi, czcigodni bracia, poruszać tak wiele brudu. Nie będę już też mówił o Aleksandrze VI, ojcu i kochanku Lukrecji; odwracam się również od Jana XXIII /1410/, który z powodu symonii i niemoralności został zdetronizowany ze stolicy papieskiej przez sobór w Konstancji. Niektórzy gotowi twierdzić, że był to tylko sobór prywatny. Niech i tak będzie; ale jeżeli nie przypiszecie temu soborowi żadnego autorytetu to, chcąc być konsekwentnymi musicie przyznać, że nominacja Marcina V, na tym soborze, była nielegalna. Co w takim razie stanie się z papieską kolejnością? Jak znajdziemy jej nić? Nie będę mówił o onej schizmie, która zniesławiła Kościół. W tych tragicznych czasach na stolicy rzymskiej zasiadało nieraz dwóch współzawodników, a czasami nawet trzech. Który z tych trzech był prawdziwym papieżem? Podejmując znowu sprawę nieomylności papieskiej, oświadczam ponownie: Jeżeli zawyrokujecie nieomylność obecnego biskupa rzymskiego, to musicie także zatwierdzić nieomylność poprzednich, nie wyłączając żadnego. Czy jednak możecie to uczynić, podczas gdy historia wyjawia tak jasno jak słońce, że wielu papieży błądziło w swoich naukach? Czy chcecie czynić ich nieomylnymi a tym samym obstawać, że rozpustni, bezbożni, zbrodniczy i symonię uprawiający papieże też byli zastępcami Jezusa Chrystusa? O czcigodni bracia! podtrzymywanie takiej potworności byłoby zdradą Chrystusa, gorszą od judaszowskiej. Byłoby to rzucaniem kału w Jego oblicze. "Zejdź z kazalnicy zamknąć usta temu heretykowi." Czcigodni bracia! Wznosicie okrzyki; lecz czy nie byłoby przystojniej gdybyście zważyli moje rozumowania i dowody na szalach świątnicy? Wierzcie mi, historii nie można przerobić. Ona jest i pozostanie na wieki, aby protestować przeciwko dogmatowi o nieomylności papieskiej. Możecie ten dogmat zatwierdzić jednogłośnie; lecz jednego głosu zabraknie - mojego! Monsignorzy, prawdziwi i wierni mają oczy zwrócone na nas, spodziewając się środków na liczne niewłaściwości zniesławiające Kościół. Czy zawiedziecie ich nadzieję? Jakim będzie nasze usprawiedliwienie przed Bogiem, jeżeli tę ważną okazję daną nam od Boga, nie wykorzystamy na uleczenie wiary prawdziwej? Wykorzystajmy bracia, tę okazję; uzbrójmy się w świętą odwagę; uczyńmy heroiczny wysiłek; zwróćmy się do nauk apostolskich, bez których mamy tylko błędy, ciemność i fałszywe tradycje. Posługujmy się naszym rozsądkiem i naszą inteligencją; bierzcie apostołów i proroków za naszych jedynych nieomylnych nauczycieli pod względem tej najważniejszej kwestii: "Co mam czynić aby być zbawionym?" Gdy tak sprawę tę zadecydujemy, to założymy pod nasz system doktrynalny fundament silny i nieporuszony, na prawdziwej opoce, na Piśmie Świętym. W pełnym zaufaniu pójdźmy przed świat i na podobieństwo apostoła Pawła w obliczu wolnomyślicieli, nie będziemy znać innych oprócz Jezusa Chrystusa i to Onego Ukrzyżowanego. Zwyciężymy "głupimi kazaniami o krzyżu", jak św.Paweł zwyciężył nad mądrymi w Grecji i w Rzymie; a Kościół rzymski dosięgnie swej chwały. /Głośne okrzyki: Zejdź! Precz z tym protestantem, kalwinem, zdrajcą kościoła! "Wasze okrzyki, Monsignorzy, nie przestraszają mnie. Chociaż słowa moje są gorące, ale głowa chłodna. Nie jestem ja Lutrowy, ani Kalwinowy, ani Pawłowy, ani Apollosowy, ale chcę być Chrystusowy. /Znowu okrzyki; Anatema, anatema temu apostacie!/ Anatema? Monsignorzy, anatema? Wiecie dobrze, że protestujecie nie przeciwko mnie, ale przeciwko świętym apostołom, pod których protekcją pragnąłbym, aby ten sobór umieścił Kościół. Gdyby apostołowie, owinięci prześcieradłami, powstali ze swych grobów, czy mówiliby inaczej niż ja? Co byście im powiedzieli, gdy przez swoje pisma oni mówią wam, że papiestwo odeszło od ewangelii Syna Bożego, którą oni ogłaszali i tak hojnie swoje nauki zapieczętowali własną krwią? Czy mielibyście odwagę powiedzieć im "My wolimy nauki naszych papieży, naszego Bellarmina, Ignacego Lojolę i innych, ponad wasze?" Nie, nie! po tysiąckroć, nie! Chyba, że zatuliliście swe uszy, aby nie słyszeć, zmrużyliście oczy, aby nie widzieć. Gdyby Pan nieba, chciał nas ukarać; gdyby ciężką rękę na nas położył, jak ongiś na Faraona, to nie potrzebowałby zezwolić żołnierzom Garibaldiego, by wypędził nas z tego odwiecznego miasta. Potrzebowałby tylko uczynić Piusa IX bogiem, tak jak my z błogosławionej Panny Marii uczyniliśmy boginię. Przestańcie i zejdźcie, czcigodni bracia, z tego ohydnego i śmiesznego wzniesienia, na które weszliście. Ratujcie Kościół od rozbicia, jakie, mu grozi; dowiadujcie się jedynie z Pisma Świętego o regułach wiary, jak mamy wierzyć i co wyznawać. Skończyłem: Oby Bóg dopomógł mi! " Kategoria:Kościół Katolicki Kategoria:Nauki Kategoria:Papieże